All That Love's About
by RainAndRoses
Summary: My very first fanfic ever! 2 chapters, short little thing about the moments when Wall-E and EVE fall in love.
1. Wall E

Hello! This is the first fanfic I've ever posted, so I hope it's good. Pixar's new movie was so amazingly wonderful that it inspired me to sign up and wait two whole days just to write about it. This is a short little thing I whipped up about the moments when Wall-E and EVE fall in love. Enjoy! :)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Wall-E or EVE or their magnificent love story. They belong to Pixar. I only wish they were mine.

I also do not own "Hello Dolly!" or the song "It Only Takes a Moment"

--

**ALL THAT LOVE'S ABOUT**

WALL-E

"And that is all that love's about..."

The sole living creature on the earth sat amongst his beautiful piles of bewildering clutter, safe from the dust storm outside his truck. He was watching the mysterious old video tape he'd rescued long ago from the earth's rubbish, the same old video tape he had watched every evening for centuries past. He'd never thought to wonder how long he'd been there on that planet amongst the fascinating garbage left behind by humans, doing the same job every day—scoop and pile, scoop and pile—constructing towers of trash taller than the strange metal-and-glass edifices that the humans had created ages ago. He wasn't unhappy with his situation: there were always new things to discover, after all. He had his pet cockroach to follow him around all day and keep him company while he stacked his garbage cubes. And once in a while, he could even catch a glimpse of the stars through the haze that darkened the sky. What could be better?

What, indeed?

Things were good. He knew things were good. But his video tape seemed to tell him that there were other things in this universe, things that were even better. Wonderful, unimaginable things that he didn't have, and thus didn't quite understand. But they intrigued him. He may not have entirely understood, but all he really knew was that, whatever it was, he wanted it. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything. He wanted to discover and experience all that the universe had to offer. He wanted to live.

He had long ago forgotten that robots did not usually _want_. Or _live_, for that matter. They existed. That was all.

But his wide binocular eyes absorbed the images on the screen hungrily. Something inside of him was whirring, analyzing, wondering, imagining—moving far beyond what had been built into him originally, far past his simple programming. He watched this video every night because, like the rest of his treasures, it was much more than garbage. It held the secret to whatever it was he wanted so much; he didn't understand, but every time he watched it, he was sure he came just a little bit closer. The two figures on the screen, a human male and a human female bedecked in strange costumes, were producing noises at each other. But not just noises. He'd long ago realized that they weren't just noises. There was a kind of meaning in it, and a kind of—what could he call it?—a flow, a rhyme, a melody? Yes, something like that. He'd watched it so often that it was practically etched into his programming. He knew exactly how it looked and sounded as the hands of the two noise-making humans let their hands settle comfortably into one another on the screen. But he still watched intently, enthralled, trying his best to understand. Just two hands, holding each other. Just holding.

He put his own clumsy metal hands together, trying to imitate the people on the screen. What did it mean? It was so simple, yet so significant somehow. Everything he wanted was locked in that gesture, like a magnificent secret. But he couldn't quite unlock it. It wasn't the same for him, because he didn't have any other hand to hold except his own.

The rusty Waste Allocation Load Lifter, Earth-Class—the last Wall-E left running on the earth—released a creaking sound that could have been a sigh. That was it—the something that could have been better. The people on the video had something he didn't have: they had each other. Of course, there were always new things to be discovered, and that was wonderful… But there was no one else around with whom he could share his discoveries. Sure, he had his faithful pet cockroach, but that just wasn't the same. He wanted what _they _had. Whatever it was that made them make those lovely noises at each other.

A more rational robot would never have allowed itself to feel all these things, to wonder and dream, to long for something besides simply what it was made to do. But Wall-E, after being alone on the earth for centuries, had long ago stopped being rational. Life was far too beautiful to be rational.

The rusty little robot beeped fondly at his pet cockroach as the little bug snuggled into its favorite twinkie. Wall-E hoped he would have a good sleep—after all, tomorrow was going to be another big day of doing the exact same things they'd always done.

The next day came and went as predictably as ever. Wall-E was returning to his truck with his Igloo cooler—full of new knick-knacks—hanging off his back, as usual. He'd found some interesting things that day among the rubbish, the most exciting being a strange, delicate little green thing he'd discovered sticking out of some dirt under an old refrigerator. He didn't know why, but it seemed different than all the other garbage he shoveled and piled day after day. It was so delicate and fresh—almost alive—he knew it was something really special. Something you don't find every day.

He was just rolling up the ramp to his truck, ready to spend another night alone watching his same old video tape again, when something caught his eye. His round eyes whirred and buzzed as he processed what it was—something small and red. A little red dot, there on the ramp of his truck. He reached out a metal hand to snatch it up, and in an instant it had darted away.

Intrigued, he followed the little red dot, chasing it curiously far away from his truck and his familiar piles of garbage. He only grew more determined to catch it the quicker it darted away from him, and soon he had wandered into a wide open space of dried up earth. He was too preoccupied with chasing the strange red dot that he didn't notice the hundreds of other little red dots, all forming a great circle around him and rapidly drawing nearer.

A few moments too late, he realized the red dot was a beam of light, and that the beam of light was being emitted from a very large spaceship, and—most importantly—that very large spaceship was about to land right on his head.

Wall-E let out a metallic squeal of alarm, and hastily darted around, searching desperately for some kind of escape. Dust stirred up everywhere around him, and the thunderous noise of the spaceship's engines rattled the ground beneath him. At last, unable to think of any other way to protect himself, Wall-E frantically dug himself into the ground.

A few moments later, the great rumbling had stopped. Wall-E hesitantly emerged from the makeshift shelter he'd dug himself into, shaking with fright and clumsily bumping his binocular eyes on the bottom of the spaceship. He squinted, attempting to see through the dust. As it finally began to settle, Wall-E watched in astonishment as a round pod was lowered out the spaceship, and a large mechanical arm stretched down and punched in a code on the keypad at the front of the pod. There was a hiss as the pod opened, and Wall-E cowered but scooted closer, terrified at what strange surprise might come out of the pod but too curious to resist.

The little trash-compactor watched—and in only a moment, he finally understood exactly what the humans in the video tape had been singing about.

Out of the pod came an object that shone in the sun—white and flawless, hovering in the air. She blossomed unexpectedly, opening up into another robot, a thousand times more beautiful and graceful than himself. Blue eyes, as haunting and bewitching as the universe through the clouds, flickering coolly onto the black screen of her face. There was a soft humming sound as she hovered in the air a moment, blinked, absorbed her surroundings, and began meticulously and apathetically scanning the landscape.

Wall-E was captivated. Having developed an imagination and a taste for aesthetics somehow over his 700 years alone, he could appreciate the beauty even of something as simple as a spork. But now here, at last, was another living robot, and she was the most beautiful thing Wall-E had ever laid his binocular eyes on—and the paradox of her clean, sleek white form against the barren, dusty landscape, made him feel very strange. Like the feeling he got when he watched his video tape, or when he discovered something new, or when he watched the sunset from his truck. Like all of that, only all at once—and much better.

The spaceship soon began to rumble again, and in a panic Wall-E momentarily forgot about the beautiful robot and quickly buried himself again to avoid being incinerated. The spaceship lifted off of the dry ground and soon it was high in the sky. Wall-E emerged from his hole once more, and carefully watched the other robot as she watched it disappear through the smog.

And as soon as it was gone, she took off soaring into the air.

If Wall-E could have known at the beginning of that seemingly ordinary day, that by the end of it he would fall in love, he still could not possibly have prepared for it. Until that moment, he did not even truly understand what love was all about. But in a single moment, everything had changed. Now his wide eyes were transfixed on the gleaming white figure as she swept and twirled through the air with marvelous grace. He could feel the joy in her flight—he knew about joy, and he knew that was why she flew. He shared her joy as he watched her. Little wipers swept over his eyes, clearing away the dust she stirred up, allowing him never to lose sight of her for even an instant. For 700 years he'd been on this planet, doing what he was made for. But only now did it all really mean something.

Robots weren't supposed to fall in love. They existed. That was all. But no one had ever told Wall-E that. And even if he'd known, he probably would have fallen in love anyway.

--

Hm well I thought I would do this in one shot, but I think it'll have to be two chapters after all. Next chapter: EVE! Coming soon.

Reviews, please! :)


	2. EVE

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it since I'm new to this whole thing… Netbug009, I _did_ realize that about the title—that's exactly why I picked it! I'm glad you noticed. I have the soundtrack too and I was debating over whether I should call the story "It Only Takes a Moment" or "All That Love's About" cause they both seemed appropriate. Whenever I listen to "All That Love's About" on the soundtrack, I can see EVE watching the security cam in my head and I start to get all giggly, lol. I think that's why I picked it.

Thanks for pointing that out about the song lyrics, btw! I had completely forgotten and would have probably got in trouble if you hadn't said anything.

Anyhoo, chapter two…

_Disclaimer: _Wall-E and EVE do not belong to me, nor does the captain of the _Axiom_ or "Hello Dolly!" or any of the songs therein. :)

--

**EVE**

The Captain stared at the footage she had taken of earth—or what was left of earth. His jaw hung from his round face in disbelief.

"That doesn't look like earth," he protested. "Where's the blue sky? Where's the grass?"

EVE only kept projecting the records on her camera, too troubled and distracted to care much about the Captain's troubles. The barren landscape reflected in her video records greatly disturbed him, and in a moment he'd turned away, conversing with the ship's computer, trying to make sense out of this great mess. EVE was greatly disturbed as well, but not by the camera footage.

She couldn't focus. What was wrong with her? The Captain's troubles should have been _her _troubles. Robots weren't supposed to have any troubles all their own. She wasn't anything special—just another Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator—one of hundreds sent to earth to search for life. Only she had done something that none of her fellow EVEs had ever done in 700 years: she'd brought back a plant. It was a flimsy little green thing in a boot; but that delicate, odd little thing held more importance than all of the robots on board the _Axiom._

The strange thing was, she couldn't take credit for its discovery. And that was where all her troubles began.

From the moment she'd been built, her Directive had been the sole purpose of her existence. Fulfill the Directive; let nothing stand in her way. That's how she had functioned—that was the proper way. She'd always done everything right, everything just as she was expected. She'd never questioned, or even though about doing anything other than that. She was a robot, and robots didn't question. Robots didn't think. They processed, they analyzed, they obeyed. They didn't wonder, or imagine, or feel.

And yet—she had. There had always been a part of her, a irrational and dangerous part, that had always secretly loved the feeling of soaring through the air freely when no one was looking. She would never have admitted it to anyone, least of all herself, but part of her felt a deep thrill in those moments when the only thing to process and analyze was the feeling of the air against her sleek white metal body, with no Directive to interrupt. And it was _that _part of her—the part she was afraid of because she couldn't rationalize it—that was troubling her.

It was all because of Wall-E. That ludicrous little outdated trash-compactor, obsolete now for centuries, rusted and dirty and somehow completely adorable. He'd started out as a bit of a nuisance, following her around on earth, distracting her from her mission. She'd put up with him after her initial landing on the planet, mostly because he was amusing. He couldn't even pronounce her name properly: EE-VAH! Absolutely ridiculous. Yet she couldn't help but giggle whenever she thought of it. She'd never giggled at anything before she met Wall-E, but his wide, wondrous binocular eyes somehow managed to bring it out of her.

He was cute. She'd admitted it. He was nice to have around, as long as he wasn't messing anything up. She couldn't understand why he had felt the need to share all his belongings with her back on earth, or show her his silly ancient video tape, or try and teach her to imitate the humans in the tape even when she'd accidentally knocked him into the wall. She couldn't understand why, after she'd destroyed many of his things and had nearly blown him up on numerous occasions, he had felt the ridiculously stupid urge to follow her up into the _Axiom_ and chase her all over the place, getting them both in trouble and nearly ruining everything.

But what she really didn't understand—and this was what troubled her more than everything else—was why, in the brief moments she'd believed that he was destroyed, the entire universe had seemed to fall apart around her. Those few seconds—the explosion, and then the horrible silence of empty space—had seemed to last for ages. It was as if she'd looked into the sky, and all the stars had been snuffed out in a single instant. It was as if she'd discovered that her Anti-Gravity Airframe had somehow been disabled and she would never fly again. No—somehow, it was even worse than that.

But then had come the really astonishing moment—when she knew he was alive—and such a rush of beautiful, irrational nonsense had come over her. The same rush she got from flying, from freedom, only better and more complete than ever before. It had swept over her, conquering all her logical and practical thoughts, until she had snatched the little robot up in her arms and spun dizzy circles with him in space, not caring for anything else. And then that strange, overwhelming feeling had surged up inside of her until it had escaped through a quiet, beautiful little spark that had passed between them.

EVE's quick robot mind ran through all those events over again, analyzing them to no avail, resulting only in frustration because she knew there were more important things to think about. Wall-E was being projected from her camera's memory now, eagerly exhibiting his knick-knacks to her, wanting her to find as much pleasure in them as he did. She should have been concentrating on her Directive—that was her purpose, the very reason for her existence. But despite all her logic, she could not manage to think about anything else except that little spark, and about the way the universe had looked reflected in Wall-E's eyes, and about how her flight with Wall-E outside the _Axiom_ had been the best flight she'd ever taken, simply because she had no longer been flying alone.

She couldn't be feeling things like this. She couldn't be _feeling_. It wasn't logical. It made no sense.

And Wall-E was irrational and ludicrous. She'd left him down on the Lido Deck a few minutes ago, and with all the really important things going on the silly trash-compactor had seemed completely oblivious. He'd wanted something back there, she knew, but she was too busy at the time to even try to imagine what it was. Probably something impractical and absurd—that was usually what he wanted. But why did she let him trouble her like this? Why should she even care what he wanted, what he thought, why he followed her around? Why did the thought of his destruction make her feel as if she'd been crushed? After all, _he _wasn't her Directive.

She was startled out of her uneasy and frustrating thoughts when the projector from her camera flickered, and the words "SECURITY CAM ACTIVATED" filled up the screen. She watched, perplexed for a moment. Ah—of course. Wall-E had given her the plant he'd found on earth, as a gift, and she'd been shut down for the few days after that until her ship had returned to earth to take her back to the _Axiom_. She'd forgotten that her camera had recorded everything during her dormant state. At first the footage didn't seem important… Until Wall-E's wide eyes filled up the screen.

"Ee-vah?" his recorded voice cried. "Ee-vah!"

He sounded baffled and concerned. Something about it made her tingle, like she'd got a small power surge.

Her digital blue eyes stared, transfixed to the screen in amazement, watching all the days she'd missed, unable to look away. Wall-E was never out of the screen for a second. There he was, holding an umbrella over her in the rain, even when lightning struck him twice. Then he was attempting to wake her up by rewiring her—unsuccessfully. Then he was wrapping the colorful lights from his truck around her, taking her for a ride in a boat, sitting beside her and just watching the sunset.

EVE had never even considered a sunset before. Suddenly, she realized it was beautiful.

_Beautiful_, she thought. For once, it was more than just a word. _Beautiful_, like the stars. _Beautiful_, like the fragile little plant in the boot. _Beautiful_, like flying. Like flying with Wall-E. Like that small spark she'd given him, and the feeling that went with it. Like the way he said her name.

The footage went on, and EVE lost herself watching it. He'd been there the entire time, and she never knew… Without any rational cause or motivation, he had done everything for her. He had followed her around everywhere, regardless of her apathy towards him, regardless of his own peril. He had shared all his treasures with her, even though she had destroyed several of them. He'd tried to make her appreciate what he appreciated, even though it had never really clicked until now. He had cared for her, and she never knew. Almost as if _she _were _his _Directive. Why?

Why would he treat her better than he treated himself?

Her blue eyes shimmered on the black screen of her face, softening as they watched the little trash-compactor. His old video tape showed up on her screen again, and for the first time, EVE _really _watched it. She watched the two skinny humans on the tape, singing to each other, entwining their hands together. Just two hands, holding onto each other. Just holding.

What did it mean? EVE opened up her own hard white fingers and slipped them together, attempting to understand. It didn't make any sense, and yet—perhaps it didn't have to. Perhaps that was it. Wall-E had done all this for her because—because he wanted to have another hand to hold. Because something as small and irrational as two hands holding each other was somehow _everything_, and meant more than 700 years of following a Directive.

"Wall-E," she sighed softly to herself. Something felt warm inside of her—like the lighter in Wall-E's truck. She'd shown him how to open it up and spark the little flame inside of it. Now, she felt as if he'd done the same thing to her. She still remembered exactly the way he'd looked at her in his truck back on earth. At the time, she'd pretended not to notice, but she remembered. The look in his eyes had reflected something that no robot's eyes should ever have been able to.

But somehow, she didn't think that Wall-E cared what he should or shouldn't feel. And suddenly, she realized that she felt the same thing, and she didn't care either. In a moment, it all had changed, and EVE's all important Directive seemed, extraordinarily and invigoratingly, insignificant.

Wall-E was her Directive now. That was all. It was completely unreasonable, completely impractical—and that was why she liked it. That was why it was beautiful. That was why she loved him.

She loved him. And that was all.

--

And that is all that love's about!_..._ Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm thinking of writing another longer Wall-E story if I have any time. Reviews are loverly! Thank you! :)

EDIT: Just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
